Green Lantern (Vol 5) 17
Synopsis for "Wrath of The First Lantern, Part One: The Puppeteer" Ten billion years ago, on planet Maltus, Krona was conducting an experiment to discover the origin of the universe. Ganthet and a group of Guardians attempt to stop him. Krona's machine visualizes the image of a large hand. Ganthet pleads Krona to stop, but Krona believes his findings can benefit the universe. Suddenly, the Guardians see that the hand is wearing a green ring. Then, the machine explodes. As the smoke clears, Ganthet discovers a mysterious figure dressed like an astronaut standing in front of him. This person, who is holding a lantern on his left hand, calls himself Volthoom, saying that he comes in peace. Simon finds himself in The Chamber of Shadows, with Black Hand standing in front of him. Black Hand wants out of the Chamber. Meanwhile, the Guardians outside the chamber listen to Simon and Black Hand's voices. Simon says that he came to find Hal Jordan, but Black Hand says that Jordan is dead. He threatens to kill Simon if he doesn't help him escape, but Simon blindsides him with a truck construct. B'dg is also in the chamber, and Simon believes the Book of the Black can help them escape. The Guardians outside the chamber ask Simon to open the chamber so that they can escape, but Simon is not sure, thinking that the Guardians are worse than Black Hand. As Black Hand recovers and attacks Simon, a female Guardian says that if the First Lantern breaks free, then reality itself will be no more. Meanwhile, Volthoom has captured the Guardians in an energy sphere. The Third Army, created from Volthoom's energy, has vanished. Volthoom has taken the captured Guardians to Maltus. There, he lectures the Guardians about how they have been always afraid of the emotional spectrum. Volthoom has always felt interested in Ganthet because he retained his emotions even when his kind rejected them. He then reads Ganthet's mind to see his memories. One particular memory that calls Volthoom's attention is when Sinestro became a Green Lantern. He becomes interested in Sinestro, wondering how much power he could take from his life. Volthoom also uses Ganthet's life force to return in time to the point when he and the Guardians decided to rid themselves from all emotions. Volthoom uses mind-control on Ganthet, convincing the Guardians to remain emotional beings. Meanwhile, in the Chamber of Shadows, Black Hand continues attacking Simon until he sees an image of Abin Sur. Using this small distraction, Simon constructs a hammer and releases the imprisoned Guardians. On Maltus, Volthoom realizes that his imprisonment has caused his power to decrease: he is unable to truly alter reality. However, Volthoom has gained knowledge of Hal Jordan, his friends and his enemies. Volthoom plans to use their life forces to regain his power and remake the universe as he sees fit. Although the Guardians have been released, Black Hand uses his ring to banish Simon to the Dead Zone. There, he meets Hal Jordan and Sinestro. Appearing in "Wrath of The First Lantern, Part One: The Puppeteer" Featured Characters *Simon Baz Supporting Characters *B'dg *Abin Sur *Hal Jordan *Sinestro *Tomar-Re Villains *Guardians of the Universe **Ganthet *Krona *Volthoom *Black Hand *The Third Army Other Characters *The Hidden Ones **Zalla **Palko Locations *Space Sector 0000 **Oa *The Chamber of Shadows *Maltus Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring *Book of The Black Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-lantern-2011/green-lantern-17 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_5_17 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-wrath-of-the-first-lantern-part-one-the-puppeteer/37-387215/ Category:Green Lantern (Volume 5)